


Of Sinners and Fools

by AlexKralie_Director, Moonmilkx



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, discord server - Fandom, everything is fine - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, I dont know how to tag, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Multi, Please dont kill me, Poems, Songs, Trust Issues, alex kralie is dad, i forgot i even had an account, i watched descendants three and now i want to bleach my eyes, im high, lyrics, oh look lets eat drugs, stanzas, thac - Freeform, this is just random, ticci toby is baby, tim wright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKralie_Director/pseuds/AlexKralie_Director, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/pseuds/Moonmilkx
Summary: This is a collection of associated tidbits and scraps of lyrics, titles, and random things that will bring to mind emotions, thoughts, and- well- things. So, yeah. No plot, just good thinks. If you like beauty and emotion and death and depression, click yourself on in.





	1. Hey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiden W. B-S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aiden+W.+B-S.), [Moonmilkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmilkx/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR DISCLAIMER

I am so new to using this platform. So, many things might be wrong or terribly unpleasing to look at.  
This is an apology to all those who may or may not puke after witnessing me fail at this. I dont even know if I am writing a chapter or a preview right now and that is why I am distracting you with a disclaimer. : ' )  
Enjoy.


	2. By Monarchs or by Sparrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyeless Jack ; 0

Some Eyeless Jack internalized angst

  
**By monarchs or by sparrows**  
  
So can you, can you, can you tell me?  
  
If it's easier to be emptier but lighter

If it's easier to be the lantern or the fire

If it's easier to be a lover or an echo

If it's easier to be the bull or the fighter

And if it's easier to die by arrows or by tigers

If it's easier to fly by monarchs or by sparrows

By monarchs or by sparrows

\--_Bundles_, Mariee Sioux


	3. Do you want me on your mind or do you want me to go on ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TicciMask  
Toby's perspective

TicciMask- Tim x Toby- Toby's POV

**Do you want me on your mind or do you want me to go on?**

Leaving things to die in the mud at the creek

Pumping shotgun slugs out into the trees

You run your fingers on the wood and feel its bullet holes

It gives you something I could never give you or ever really know

You are sick and I hate you and love you for it

You’re a wreck but I’m always going to want you

And I don’t want to know what you’ve done

Or what you think about doing

I don’t want to know, so don’t tell me

  
\--_Creek Blues_, Nicole Dollanganger


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Wright. The poor boy, he doesnt even know.

**Monday Morning Pill Thoughts, Wish I took My ** ** Vicodin **

I went in search of a Reasonable man 

The one I read about in books 

And I drew me up a plan

I said "I'd like to meet him on a corner if I can" 

And then we could take either road 

Depending upon where we stand

I went in search of a Reasonable man 

And I thought "Ooh it must be lonely To be the only voice of reason"

The sky went so rosy 

Now I hear a rumbling sound

\--_Reasonable Man_, Alela Diane


	5. Chain Smoking In My Bedroom Like a Suicidal Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim again. The poor fucking man.

**Chain Smoking In My Bedroom Like a Suicidal Idiot**

I know, I got to cussing and I got to screaming and I got to losing my cool

I got to smoking and I got to drinking and taking my shit out on you

I got some habits, I thought I could have it my cake, and be eating it, too

Damn, can't we move on from this pain

'Cause I ain't the same

Turn the car around, I'm not going back

Put out the flames

Hey, look at me now, I'm not going back

And, girl, I'm changed, changed

Yes, I'm changed, changed

See, I was hearing voices twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week

Not saying they weren't my choices, baby, I made 'em

But if I knew what it meant, I would've changed 'em

Can we move on from this pain?

\--_Changed, _Stanaj


	6. Just Ma and Sis...and dear old Dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby

** A.C.H.E **

Cracks in the pavement underneath my shoe

I care less and less about and less about you

  
No one else around to look at me

So I can look at my shadow as much as I please

  
All the kids that I can't compare to

Making friends like they're all supposed to

  
You will never come close to how I feel

You will never come close to how I feel

Space around me where my soul can breathe

  
I've got body that my mind can leave

  
Nothing else matters, I don't care what I miss

  
Company's okay

Solitude is bliss

  
There's a party in my head and no one is invited

  
And you will never come close to how I feel 

You will never come close to how I feel

\--_Solitude Is Bliss, _Tame Impala


	7. Days in the hospital, Im pulling out my stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liu Woods

**And Then There Were Two...**  
  
There’s a black crow sitting across from me  
  
His wiry legs are crossed  
  
And he’s dangling my keys he even fakes a toss   
  
Whatever could it be that has brought me to this loss?  
  


\--_Re:Stack, _Bon Iver


	8. I'm a sociopath, I dont HAVE feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyeless Jack angst

**To those I partied with**  


**and all the medical courses**  


**I failed in the process**  
  
  
When I die, fuck it, I wanna go to hell  
  
'Cause I'm a piece of shit, it ain't hard to fuckin' tell  
  
It don't make sense, goin' to heaven with the goodie-goodies  
  
Dressed in white, I like black Timbs and black hoodies  
  
God'll prob'ly have me on some real strict shit  
  
No sleepin' all day, no gettin' my dick licked  
  
Hangin' with the goodie-goodies, loungin' in paradise  
  
Fuck that shit, I wanna tote guns and shoot dice  
  
All my life I been considered as the worst  
  
Lyin' to my mother, even stealin' out her purse  
  
Crime after crime, from drugs to extortion  
  
I know my mother wish she got a fuckin' abortion  
  
She don't even love me like she did when I was younger  
  
Suckin' on her chest just to stop my fuckin' hunger  
  
I wonder, if I died, would tears come to her eyes?  
  
  
\--_Suicidal Thoughts, _Notorious B.I.G


	9. And then the world was silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim again. He's a sick fuck.

**Slit your throat with a borrowed penny**  
  
The dreams in which I’m dying   
are the best I’ve ever had  
  
\--_Mad World, _Tears For Fears  
  



	10. But Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk i guess this is Brian

**Running around at 3 am in a mask and yellow hoodie**

the pull on my flesh is just too strong  
  
it stifles the choice and the air in my lungs

better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

when i open my body and breathe alive

\--_Broken Crown, _Mumford and Sons


	11. Burning to death in the back of my house; hey, this tastes pretty great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane the killer

**Behind This Mask and Under this Wig**

Cause beauty don’t mean shit to me  
  
Only when it’s a weapon and deadly

Think you’re big and bad but you got nothing on me

And the next time you hit, I hit back

Do you hear me, motherfucker?

Can you dig that?  
  


\--_Beautiful And Bad, _Nicole Dollanganger


	12. 🌲 I’M N⨂T MYSELF 📼 I’M S⨂ME⨂NE ELSE 🌲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know

How's it feel? How's it feel with your broken heart?  
Can't reveal, Can't reveal all these fucking scars  
Hurt me now, kill the pain, this is just the start  
Kill me now, numb the pain, I just wanna stop  
Run away, run away from my broken heart  
Kill me now, numb the pain, this is just the start  
Run away, run away from my broken heart  
Kill me…


End file.
